Gabriel's Mate
by WarwomanWay
Summary: Stella Dupree is a thief for hire, but this was one job she should have never taken. Now she finds her self running from the king hell while trying to keep her heart guarded from a certain Archangel
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I blame I Stop For Weasley Twins for this new fic of mine. She gave me the idea during one of our late night RPs and my little plot bunny wouldn't let it go so it had to be written. Anyways I hope you like drop my a line if you do.**

**I don't own Supernatural if I did Gabriel would be mine, just saying.**

Stella let out a shaky breath as she made her way down the long hallway, making a mental note of all the exists. For this job time was of the essence and failure was not an option. She quickly made her way towards a locked room; pulling out her lock pick she quickly popped the lock. Pulling out a small flash light she slinked inside the dark room. Hearing a strangled cry made her nearly jump out of her skin, turning her flashlight towards the sound she saw the man chained to the chair. Feeling the bile rise up as he called out to her.

Without hesitation Stella made her way to the man who looked a little younger then she was. "It's ok I will get you out of here." She reassured pulling out her lock pick once again and started working on the chain that kept him secured to the chair. "Hurry before he returns" He warned her causing her to stop for a fraction of a second. The one who hired her to do the job never gave her any details, just said it would be a quick in and out job to retrieve some kind of rock thing, but it was turning out to be anything but.

After a few moments Stella managed to pop the chain freeing the captive man. She caught him as he sagged to the ground. Being 125 pounds soaking wet was making it difficult to help support the man's weight with her own, but she managed to get him to his feet. "Are you ok to walk out of here?" He gave her a haunted looked and nodded. "We won't make it out anyways Crowley will see to it, you were dead the second you walked through the door." Swallowing the lump in her throat she turned her green eyes on him. "Don't talk let that we are getting out of here."

Before they made their way toward the end of the corridor, the ex-captive put a hand on her arm stopping her. "There is another here, one of my brothers. We cannot leave him." Letting out a small sigh of frustration she nodded turning around to find the other captive. This was the last thing she needed, she had a job that needed to get done the woman who hired her didn't seem the kind to appreciate her letting things like this getting in her way, but she couldn't do it she wouldn't leave them behind.

Finding herself being lead to yet another locked room, it took her mere moments before they were inside. In the back corner there was a cage, the man inside looked disheveled, his clothes was torn and he was covered in what appeared to be dried blood. Once again she felt herself swallowing back the bile that threatened to rise up in her throat. The caged man didn't even look like he was breathing he was just staring blankly at the ceiling.

He bolted up right when Stella had the cage door open. There was an animalistic look in his eyes that frightened her. He grabbed her wrist pushing her back towards the cage door. "Who are you?" He hissed.

The younger man stood up pulling him away from her, with a look of apology in his eyes. She gave herself a second to collect herself and to get her heart to stop beating so rapidly. "My name is Stella Dupree." She answers softly. "I was sent here to recover something."

Both of the men stared at her with curiosity, she didn't care to elaborate on the subject she started to walk to the door when she noticed the men didn't follow her. She turned around with a demanding looking in her eyes and her hands on her hips. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"What's the point? Crowley will never let us out of here, alive anyways." The older man stated in an emotionless voice. Sending a glare there way as walked out the door. It was the second time she heard the name Crowley, she had no idea who he was but something told her she didn't want to cross paths with him.

The trio made it to one of the exists that Stella found previously when a British voice stopped them. "Going somewhere darlings?" Stopping dead in their tracks they turned and came face to face with a man in a suit.

"You're Crowley, I'm assuming." Stella stated looking at the man with eyes full of hatred, she didn't even know him but she already hated him, guess that's what happens when one stumbles upon another's torture chambers.

"Forgive me if I have no idea who you are, love." He waved his hands and a couple of 'body guards' appeared behind Stella and the men. "But I'm curious as to how a little human like you got in, I could use someone like you."

For the third time she felt like she was going to vomit, she did not like what he was implying. "You will not touch her, Crowley." The younger man hissed pushing his self in front of her. The other man just stood next to her stoically but she could feel him tense up getting ready for a fight.

"Are you going to stop me Samandriel?" It was a challenge and the shape that Samandriel was in Stella was sure it was a challenge that shouldn't be met no matter how grateful she is for him sticking up for her.

Crowley snapped his fingers and his henchmen had them surrounded. For a minute there Stella saw their eyes turn black and she swore. She knew all about demons, but that knowledge that she had didn't make her a hunter even though she had spent some time with hunters, she barely knew how to defend herself when it came to situations like this.

Everything afterword's was a blur, she remembered the men jumping in front of her, also she remember a lot of white light surrounding them. At one point during the scuffle Stella was pushed forward and she lost her balance and her head hit the table in front of her. She could see white spots dancing in the corner of her vision, she tried to pull herself to her feet but she kept wobbling. She was pulled into a strong pair of arms, looking up she saw the light green eyes of the man she let out of the cage, she made a mental note to ask him his name before she blacked out.

**AN: Well there you go the first chapter, hope you guys liked it. Hey while you at it go check out I Stop For Weasley Twins new Gabe/oc story No one wants damaged goods. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know it's been a while but I have been lacking all inspration to write, but now I'm back.**

**Enjoy!**

Letting out a groan Stella opened her eyes and pushed herself up on the bed that she woke up on. She rubbed her temples trying to ease the pain that was throbbing through her head. The slightest bit of movement caused her to wince in pain. At this point he felt like she got hit by a bus, she just wishes she could lie under that bus and let it finish its job.

"It lives." A voice came from the corner of the room startling Stella almost causing her to fall off the bed. She managed to catch her balance by balance by grabbing on to the head board. She sent the man a glare when he gave her an amused look. "You should learn to be more careful, kid."

She folded her arms against her chest and glared at him as he walked out of the shadows into plain sight. He was the man that she let out of the cage, the one who name she did not know, the one who saved her from Crowley with the help of Samandriel. "Who are you?"

He laughed his eyes lighting up. "You get straight to the point don't you Stella?"

She raked a hand through her auburn hair realizing she really needed to wash it soon. "I really don't see the point in beating around the bush or sugar coating things."

He laughed. "Well that's my kind of woman." The statement caused Stella's face to turn red with embarrassment. There was an amused glint in his eyes. "The name is Gabriel."

The name of the man struck an uneasy cord with her; it reminded her of the mother she had almost forgotten, and her undying faith in angels and God. "Just like the archangel." Stella mused not taking her eyes off the man.

"Exactly." Gabriel said with a small smile taking causing Stella to give him a confused look.

One thing was sure the man was odd, he had way to much humor to him for someone who was held captive by demons. As if reading her mind Gabriel arched his eyebrow looking at her. "Believe me I'm not ok."

Stella let out a small gasp; surely she had not said those words out loud. So he must have read her mind. Gabriel let out a soft chuckle. "For a human you are an amusing little thing."

She wrinkled up her nose at being called _little, _but oddly enough he just called her human which implicated that he was not human at all. Taking a step towards the strange man she narrowed her eyes. "What are you?" She asked her voice was shaking slightly.

Gabriel let out a long sigh searching into her eyes. "You already know that. I am Gabriel, the Archangel."

Taking a step back she shook her head. "No! No you are not." She remembers a time so long ago, an almost forgotten time where a woman with a kind smile and brilliant eyes use to insist that angels existed, especially the archangel Gabriel.

"_Just remember Stella love when you are in need pray to the Angel Gabriel." _ It was what her mother use to always tell her. Stella had stopped praying long ago, never feeling the need for prayers when no one would answer them anyways.

Gabriel stared at her for a few moments taking in her expression, noting her inner turmoil. "Trust me kid, I am very much the angel your mother had told you about." He shot her a sheepish look. "Sorry for never answering the prayers by the way."

His voice was almost sad, _almost. _

She let out a choked sob and wiped her eyes. "You are lying." She hissed. "I have no idea how you came by that information but you need to stop right now." She was shaking now.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but noticed the vacant look in her eyes. He waved a hand in front of her face but got no response out of her. "Kid?"

One minute Stella was standing in front of the man claiming to be the archangel and the next she was standing in a really white room. It was so white she had to rub her eyes to get them to adjust to the bright light.

"Hello Stella." Came a woman's voice from behind her causing her to jump.

She scolded herself for being so jumpy. _You need to get a grip._ She told herself as she eyed the woman walking towards her. She kept her back up straight as she got closer.

"Who are you?" She asked a little more bite in her voice then necessary.

The woman smiled at her kindly, but Stella could almost tell it was faked. "I am Naomi."

**AN: So? Was it worth the wait? I'm still trying to remember what want to do with this story. **

**Drop me a line and tell me what you think.**


End file.
